


Road Trip

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey surprises her fiance with a choice and a plea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first het piece for FlashForward. Expect a lot of angsty!Demetri from me and expect Demetri/Zoey to always be cute as hell together.

** Road Trip **

Demetri hesitated at the door, torn between looking at the calendar on his way out the door or to simply keep walking. It had been at least two weeks, if not more, that he had avoided the calendar and any real mention of the date. Not that it was an easy feat with newspapers, reports, and the like constantly mentioning it. It didn't matter much either way because in the back of Demetri's mind, he had been counting the days off in his mind silently. Without glancing at the calendar, he walked out the door knowing already what the date was.

March 14th, 2010

Zoey lingered by the car, smiling slyly at her fiance. She'd noticed his increasingly odd behavior as of late. Everything he did, Demetri did with a sense of urgency he never had before. He treated every moment like he would never see it again and each criminal he went after, he did so as if he would only have the one chance to capture them. It was beginning to scare her in all truth, so when he looked at her in wide eyed surprise, Zoey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you went to work already," Demetri said, slowing his steps as he approached her.

"I took the day off and guess what? So did you," the woman grinned, pecking a kiss on her fiance's cheek.

Confused, but unable to keep the smile off his face, Demetri took Zoey's hands in his.

"Why's that?"

"Road trip," she replied, smiling mischievously.

"You know I shouldn't be missing work, especially so close to solving the Mosaic case." His smile faltered only slightly.

Feeling a bit emotional and unsure why, Zoey removed her hands from her fiance's and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. When she spoke, her voice was low with a vague hint of fear in it.

"I want you to come with me. Take this road trip to wherever today and tomorrow, you can catch up on your case," she paused. "Something doesn't feel right with you as of late and I'm worried about you."

Until that moment, Demetri hadn't realized how his obsession with his death had effected the one he loved the most. He felt bad for having worried Zoey - that had been the one thing he tried the hardest to avoid since the blackout. He did his best to keep tears out of his eyes and his voice normal.

"Okay, let's go. Anywhere you want." Kissing Zoey on the cheek and glancing up at the sky, which was clear and promising of a beautiful day. "This could be the last time..." he paused, trying to control his breathing and taking a careful gulp. "...for a while we'll get to do something spontaneous and fun like this."

Zoey looked up at him with a large smile and he forced one back at her. He wanted his fiancee to remember their last day together as the most perfect moment in her life. That was more important then whatever tomorrow would bring.

**-End-**


End file.
